First encounters
by Mack333
Summary: Felicity was just out for a good times with friends when she meets none other then Oliver Queen. From clubbing, to work, to maybe joining a new team and family. Follow the encounters of Oliver and Felicity and see how a first meeting might not always be the best.
1. Chapter 1

Why did I let my friends drag me into this? Okay so Verdent was nicer then all the other clubs they take me too, I'm still missing games of thrones. And this is all because they feel I don't have a social life. Maybe I don't but that so doesn't mean they are allowed to put me in the sluttiest outfit they could find and take me clubbing. They only brought me here so they could try and lay Oliver Queen. He's only been back a few months but probably has more girls flying at him then from before the island. I'm sure he's a great guy and all but a billionaire play boy image is hard to change. Snapping out of my thoughts I look around. My friends have officially lost me. I think they said something about dancing but I'm not really sure. Eh whatever time to leave. Pulling out my phone I send a quick text to Natalie the one who orchestrated this whole event. Not noticing where I'm walking or maybe from the beer I just had, I walk into something or maybe someone.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to hit you."

"That's fine, leaving so soon?" The husky voice says really close to my ear.

Slowly bringing my eyes up, I look into the deepest blue eyes I've ever seen. Yes they are void of emotions but they are startling, especially with the thick lashes around them. Letting my eyes roam over the rest of his face I notice who is standing right in front of me. None other then the pretentious, rude, arrogant play boy Oliver Queen.

"Um hi, yah I'm heading out. Great club by the way. Really nice, locations a little strange but I guess brings more employment to people in the Glades. That's really nice of you. And wow I'm rambling, so yah I'm gonna go now. Nice meeting you. Okay bye." And with all my awkwardness, I walk around him to the door.

"Um hey, it's early what do you say to me buying you a drink? I promise I won't bite, well unless you want me too." Oh that devilish smirk is sexy as hell. Why is he spending time on me? Theres a room full of girls who are ten times more his style then a quiet IT girl. Even my clothes, which I didn't pick, are more conservative then half of the room and it's the sluttiest thing I own. Trying to think of an excuse to leave before further embarrassment is hard. He is technically my boss seeing as I work at Queen Consolidated, maybe I should tell him that.

"Look I'm flattered that you're taking your time to talk to me and offer me a drink. But I have to go. Have a nice night. Bye." And with that I walk across the room, hoping to whoever is listening that I never see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been four hours since I got to work, and all I've been able to think about is why on earth would a playboy like Oliver Queen talk to me. He has a full club of girls practically at his beck and call so why me? Maybe it was a joke? A bet? Whatever it is, I need to forget about it. Like come on what are the chances of me seeing him again? Apparently not so slim, since he just walked into the IT department. Ugh please don't see me, please don't come over here. Ugh great here he comes. Maybe if I hid or turn around he won't notice me?

"Felicity, right? I saw you the other night. I'm Oliver Queen -"

"I know who you are. Everyone in the city knows you. Um how can I help you. Well obviously with a computer problem seeing as I work in the IT department, but I guess maybe you have other problems too. Not that I think you have problems at all. Okay I'm gonna stop rambling in 3, 2 ,1. How can I help you?"

Why is it that I just can't keep my mouth shut. He isn't creeped out which I guess is a good sign. He even looks like he's about to smile. Wow I made Oliver Queen smile. This would be so much better if my stomach wasn't in nots.

"I have two things I hope you can help me with. Firstly, I was wondering if you could help me get the information on this computer to a flash drive. It got into a little accident. And secondly, I was wondering if you would like to grab lunch with me sometime."

Wait did Oliver Queen just ask me out? Me, nerdy, colourful Felicity Smoak? Wow okay. What could he possibly want with me when he could have his beautiful ex Laurel Lance, she is a lawyer for the unfortunate for goodness sake. Realizing I hadn't answered yet, I decide to just nod my head. Except I remembered he asked for two things. Ugh stupid Felicity.

"Yah I'll help you. Let's see the computer. Wow okay what did you do to it? Ugh never mind I can get it back to you later. As for the lunch date, sure that sounds fun. Here's my number." Writing it down feels so weird. I haven't given my number away in a while. Ugh how sad is that, first time in a couple of months.

"Okay, I'll call you and we'll set up a day. Lovely seeing you Felicity, I'm looking forward to our date." And with that Oliver Queen walks out of my office. Wow, I hope I can survive a date with him without embarrassing myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting ready for the date wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Yes I was nervous as hell but I soon found out I'm 100% more nervous when waiting for Oliver to show up. What happens if he doesn't should I still order food and eat or should I leave? Ugh why is this so hard. Okay I did come early, but it's not my fault I though my dark green dress would take more time to put on and I was having a really good hair day. Maybe I should just go. Looking at my watch I see that it's already been 20 minutes of me waiting here so Oliver Queen is 10 minuets late. I knew I should have never gone out with him. Yes are conversations via text are so much fun and he's way better to talk to then I would have thought. But somehow I guess when he's out in public he's a different person. Okay the waiters are giving me dirty looks. Maybe it's time to go. Oh nevermind that chocolate cake looks really good, I think I'll order that to go so it doesn't look like my time was a waste.

After another 20 minute wait I decide enough is enough and leave. Should I call Oliver and see where he is? He hasn't been answering my texts but maybe he hasn't seen them. Okay ill just call him. Oh shit should I leave a message? C'mon Felicity you can do this man up. After an atrocious message I hang up and am already walking to my apartment. Well this can't get any worse now can it?

Apparently it can I'm on my street when it starts to pour and I mean torrential downpour. Ugh I hate my life right now. Hopefully I can still catch the new episode of game of thrones and I think I taped doctor who. Thank god for my tv shows. And warm clothing and pjs. Well this is officially my worst date and the first time I've ever been stood up.

**Sorry It was extremely short I just wasn't sure how I wanted it to go so I made him not come. I'm thinking I'll put Oliver's point of view for this part up too. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Getting up the next day was not that bad. Yes I was tired and feeling slightly depressed. But no, I'm Felicity Smoak, I'm the girl who got asked out by an extremely hot, super rich, starling city socialite. I should not be wallowing! I'm gonna go out and do something with my Saturday.

After calling some friends and deciding hey why not go drink ourselves into oblivion, we decided to go to a club. Okay yes clubbing really isn't my thing but why not. Maybe it'll help make me forget that Oliver hasn't called yet today or that maybe I haven't cried once or twice. So at around 10:30 after getting ready I was making a big step forward in my life. I was not going to be that dorky girl who just sits in self pity all day I was going to go out!

The bar was packed by the time we had gotten their. My friends were all already tipsy but hey, we came here to have fun! Grabbing my third, or at least I think, drink of the night, I look around to see who else is at the bar. It's a really nice bar filled with a good age mix. Putting my now finished drink down, I look over to the dance floor and see a bunch of people having a great time. Why can't I just let go like them? Why do I have to be so damn rational and conservative all the fricken time? Ugh, no more tonight I'm gonna be the life of the party, get out of my comfort zone and make my night one to remember. Rushing over to the dace floor, I stumble over something on the floor, falling right into someones arms. Why am I so damn clumsy? One night, all I wanted was one night and all I do is embarrass myself in the first few minutes. Shit. Reluctantly looking up at my saviour, I see a guy with good looks and dark brown hair. Hmm he seems like a good distraction from the asshole Oliver Queen. This guy seems pretty interested, maybe he won't stand me up.

"Hi beautiful, would you like to dance?" Even his voice is sexy. He does seem like someone with money and class though, maybe I should stop while I'm ahead. You know don't make a fool of myself. To late for that I guess since mystery man is practically dragging me onto the dance floor with him. I have to say though he is an amazing dancer. Suddenly I realize something, I've gone for a good 10 minutes without speaking and knowing his name. I really am drunk. Plus he hasn't stopped dancing with me which I take is a good sign, I guess.

"Um hey, I never got your name. My name is Felicity" Okay I guess you can take the person out of the IT department but can never take the dork out of the body. Ugh my first sentence to him and it's this. Why must I be so socially awkward? Do they take classes in high school that I missed on how to start a conversation with a sane person? I could probably use it.

The smile on his face though bring me out of my rambling. "Haha sorry, my names Tommy. Tommy Merlin. I thought you'd recognize me. Sorry, It's nice to meet you Felicity." Oh holy-fing shit! This cannot be happening. Ugh no no no. Why must I not read all the gossip magazines, or even know my own cities "royalty"? Ugh great just my luck. On the night I'm trying to forget about being stood up by Oliver I meet his best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

How sucky can one persons life get? Come on, I've been stood up, am a total klutz, ramble like there's no tomorrow and now, because god knows I'm already seriously fucked up, I not only meet and talk to said stand uppers best friend, I get drunk and well did some things I'm not proud of. To say the least I guess I wasn't fully aware at how drunk I was before meeting Mr. Tommy Merlin. I guess it's only my horrible judgement I can blame for getting myself into this horrendous situation, which is waking up in bed, completely naked next to an equally naked Tommy Merlin. Uh I'm gonna kill my friends and then hope to whoever listening to never ever let me drink that much again.

Spotting my clothes laying all over the room, I quickly get out of the bed and gather them. Once I have most of them, if not all, I rush into the bathroom trying desperately not to wake up Tommy. Glancing at my watch I see, that it's already almost noon. Ugh great I not only slept in but now I have to walk around in last nights outfit. Ugh just my luck.

After getting dressed, I do what I'm pretty sure is a walk of shame. Well an extremely hurried walk of shame that is. No way am I staying here any longer then I have to, no thank you. This day could not get any worse. Well those were my last thoughts before quickly exiting the room making as little sound as possible and making my way down to the front door. Shit how am I supposed to leave?!

"Um excuse me Miss, this way if you please the taxi is already waiting and paid for all it needs is an address." Turning slowly I see that this new information was given from none other then a butler.

"Are you kidding me? Tommy pays for a taxi to take his one night stands home? Are you serious? How often does this happen? Well, I guess it's good seeing as otherwise I wouldn't have a ride home. As well if you didn't have money on you, plus you don't have to use the front door, right? We aren't going out the front door are we? I'm not really sure that using said door would be the best idea, since you know there are usually a lot of reporters or paparazzi. Oh I'm rambling. I'm really sorry, ugh I'm stopping in 3, 2, 1"

"It's alright, dear. We will be using a side entrance. Don't worry." And with that he took me through an amazing kitchen, past a huge dinning room and into a smaller hallway. Oh thank god, freedom, I'm almost home free without having to see Tommy! First walk of shame seems to be a success! Hurray for me! Pushing open the door, I'm blinded momentarily by the sun. Ugh should have got sunglasses. I took one more step only to hit into something hard.

"Goodmorning Henry, good to see you." Oh, I know that voice. Please no, no, no! Looking up, I already know what - who I'm about to see. Oliver looks momentarily stunned and has to do a double take, while I just want to be swallowed by the ground. "Felicity, is that you?" Wow I must have pissed someone off in a past life, because I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who gets stood up by a guy, has a one night stand with his best friend and then bumps into said guy while doing the walk of shame. Well I guess I'm at least the first.


	6. Chapter 6

Maybe blaming Oliver for making me sleep with Tommy wasn't the best idea, well after telling him the truth about what happened. What I can remember anyways. But doing that right when Tommy walks outside just goes to show that I am going to be screwed, and not the good kind. Oliver, who for the better half of my spilling my guts out, has become stiff and started clenching his jaw. Ugh seriously now he's remorseful. He probably forgot we had a date and only now remembers and doesn't want Tommy's seconds well you know what he can go to hell. Tommy who now stands beside Oliver looking back and forth between us looks like he just won the lottery.

"This is the girl you've been telling me about. This is that Felicity? Shit man I feel horrible now. Um you see we kinda -"

"I know. Felicity told me. So you met at a bar last night? Maybe I should go and leave you two alone for a bit. "

"No dude, ill leave you two. I can't believe you're the guy that stood her up. You didn't remember your date yesterday, right? How could you forget?"

Oliver was silent for a moment there. He did truly forget. Wow guess I'm not memorable enough for him. "I think it's best if I leave. Oliver probably came here to talk to you, Tommy. So you guys should probably get to that." With that I took my leave and walked into the cab awaiting me. Awkward situation adverted thank goodness. Now I am free to go home and relax. Ugh I should never have slept with Tommy. I mean I'm pretty sure he has feelings for someone else since he said Laurel in his sleep but you never know she could be his mother. Ugh never doing that again. Now Oliver will never talk to me which I guess isn't that bad since he stood me up but c'mon he's so much fun to just look at.

"Click"

Turning around, I noticed a paparazzi looking at them with his camera raised. Oh shit, fuck I'm gonna be in a magazine. This does not look good. Telling the cab driver where to go and step on it I relaxed into my seat leaving the boys to deal with the outcome. I go for a one night stand and end up having my picture on a magazine cover for the first time. Well my life sucks. I hope they don't figure out who I am, I really don't need that kind of reputation. I work at freakin Queen Consolidated, the same company Oliver owns. Ugh not only is my life screwed my reputation is also now. Just peachy.

**Hey so I'm sorry it's really short and that it's been a long time. It's not my best but I just couldn't figure out what I wanted to do with it so ya. Hope you still like it. Bye**


End file.
